


You'll Taste It In Time

by bl00dyt34rs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dyt34rs/pseuds/bl00dyt34rs
Summary: Matt starts his senior year of high school alone, awkward, and depressed with no hopes for the future, but then he meets a cute and mysterious new student named Anders Bjork.
Relationships: Anders Bjork/Matt Grzelcyk





	You'll Taste It In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hai~~! I've never written a fanfiction before but I find Matt so relatable and him and Anders give me life. I might write more of this but idk yet(:

The first day of senior year started like any other. My alarm clock blared but I didn’t do anything to stop it because I was too depressed to move. My mom called up to me and finally I got out of bed, pulled on some black ripped skinny jeans and an American Football t-shirt, put on my Vans, grabbed my backpack, and started walking to school.

My name is Matthew Stephen Elric Grzelcyk. I go by Matt, or loser, or fairy, or emo, or whatever other slur my bullies choose to throw at me that day. I go to Charlestown Senior High School and I hate every single second of it. I only have one year left, but I have a crisis that’s growing stronger every single day because I don’t know what I can do after high school. But I hate high school too, so I can’t wait for it to end. 

Today I made it to the school without getting eggs thrown at me from the passing cars of my bullies. It was a normal day until fifth period. For fifth period, I had Art Class, which is my favorite class because it’s the only one where I’m not the only gay guy. I’m not actually out as gay but it’s kind of obvious so everyone knows anyway. 

My art teacher is a guy named Mr. Bergeron, he’s chill and super hot. I’m not actually good at art but I’m good enough to pass, so I take it just to look at him. Usually he lets us sit wherever we want, but today he told us to get up and move to our new assigned seats because it’s a new year and we have some new students. I sighed and went to my assigned seat. The art classroom is different than the other classrooms because it has tables and chairs instead of desks. There’s two people to every table so I could see on the seating chart that I’m sitting next to someone whose name I’ve never seen before. 

He introduced himself when I sat down next to him. “Hey, I’m Anderson Patrick Star Ponyboy Bjork, but you can call me Anders. Nice to meet you bruh.” His voice was kind of sexy so I looked up from where I was gazing at my shoes to see the most gorgeous radiant beautiful man my eyes have ever seen. Mr. Bergeron is a 3/10 compared to this dude. He has bright golden hair that shines like the sun on a hot August day, his eyes are sparkling bright blue orbs that look just like the ocean waves, and best of all, he was wearing a Rites of Spring t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and black basketball shorts and black Osiris shoes. 

I almost forgot to respond but I did. “I’m Matt.” 

He smiled, so I know he hasn’t heard the rumors about me yet. “Cool. Dope. You’re like totally gorgeous, bro.”

I blushed, and I knew he could see it because my skin is so pale that my bullies sometimes call me a vampire and say they’re scared I’ll start sucking their blood. I didn’t know how to respond but Mr. Bergeron started class so I didn’t have to.

“Welcome back class. Can anyone tell me why it’s important to learn about art?”

Anders raised his hand, which made me kind of uncomfortable because it meant the entire class was looking in my direction. Anders was so nice to me and I wish it didn’t have to be ruined once he finds out who I am. “We have to learn about art so we can make cool stuff ferda boys and girls and nonbinary pals.”

I heard Kevan Miller, captain of the football team, laughing where he sat behind me. “What the fuck is a nonbinary pal?” I was feeling brave after Anders said I was gorgeous so I stuck my middle finger up at him. Mr. Bergeron saw but didn’t say anything, so I smiled for the first time in about a month. I knew I’d pay for that later but in that moment I didn’t care. After that we had to draw the first thing that came to mind so I drew myself stabbing Kevan while Anders drew anime tiddies next to me. 

When class ended, Kevan ran out of the classroom and stood at the entrance waiting. I took my time grabbing my stuff because I didn’t want to walk by him and so did Anders, but I think he was just naturally slow because he had a marijuana leaf sticker on his notebook. We left the classroom at the same time and Kevan instantly shoved me into the nearest locker. Anders stopped to see what was going on, and he pushed Kevan but Kevan didn’t fall over.

“Watch it new kid,” he snarled. “This fairy you’re sitting next to is bad news. If you want any friends around here don’t talk to him.”

“Is that the best you’ve got, eh?” Anders said. He punched Kevan in the face and I gasped. Why would Anders defend me now that he knows the truth?

I asked him that and Anders looked at me like he didn’t understand what I said so I repeated it. 

“Oh no dude I heard you. He called you an uncool word so I had to punch him. That’s like martial law or something.”

I didn’t understand Anders’ reasoning but he grabbed my hand and asked if I was okay so I decided not to question him. It’s only the first day so he probably won’t talk to me again but I was just happy that he did. I’ll be sitting next to him in art class for the whole year though so I can fantasize about kissing him every day. Maybe senior year won’t be so bad after all. 

Yeah right. Like anything ever goes right in my life.


End file.
